Forum:(360) Wanting to give away all pearls + Legendaries
Hey, I've been playing this game for quite a bit now, since day 1 rly, and would like to GIVE (not dupe) away all my gear on my hunter soldier siren and brick (all lvl 61) for some microsoft points, if any 1 is interested my GT is TreeJs not sure how many, guess it would depend on how much you want, ohh and i saw someone offering this (with modded guns (yea wtf right?)) well i wont be giving away modded guns, only max quality legendaries and pearls thanks TreeJs 18:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) lol good luck, who is going to give away points that cost £,$ for guns?? people just dupe them out free on request , plus im not sure if selling is allowed..which is what your doing 18:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yea I figured, everyone rather just take the easy way and receive all for free, as it always will be I guess, and thats why duping for ppl like that is pathetic for the person on the receiving end, they might as well use all modded weapons, its not like they should have it anyways TreeJs 18:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) no one is gonna buy them, peoplejust wait and find a way to get pearls and strong weapons for free... (either trading weapons or someone nice enough to give em away) sorry but no-one is gonna buy guns for real money lool :D I need a Torgue Erupting Cobra (48). if you have one can i have it? Mazman1521 21:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC)mazman1521 Acutally thats not true some dude gave me 800 microsoft points in return for all the pearl weapons and boost him to level 61. So there are some people out there who are willing to buy this stuff. -DLX Kryptonite un tagged post, u are 1 of the idiots who dont deserve anything, and ty Krypt, i kno on some occasions ppl are interested... and to Maz... l2read cuz i pretty much already said no... TreeJs 21:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm interested tree. Drop me a message through my gamer tag on just what pearls you have and how many points your looking for. American based points right? And I agree about the modding and gun giving away thing. I was tempted to ask but I couldn't bring myself to post anything of that nature ; ). Be sure to get back to me. GT: Lablamadaha 03:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tree, I have a card that's new just lying around, i've never used it, haven't even scratched the stuff off yet, and it's 1600 microsoft points. If you have the time, or even any guns left, add me i'm on daily. XboxLive- KoKanojo I hope this post is a joke. Also it's from March 23rd... Either way if you want guns, you should NEVER be paying for them. There are plenty of people willing to dupe weapons, probably even better versions, for free. Why are you trying to sell something that people give for free, TreeJ? IMO this is just wrong... - K1ng 07:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC)